Twisted Tests
by Semicina
Summary: She's an orphaned vagabond who's been living a lie she has yet to decipher. Weary and depressed, she turns to the only person who's given any hint to her of her past. Will she survive his little games or remain the wanderer she is?


Title: Twisted Tests  
  
Rating: R for the safety of later scenes  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of which you recognize. They belong solely to Tolkien and Tolkien alone. Whereas of course, if you do happen to recognize who Semycina is she's mine ^.^ along with any other characters you don't recognize..oh and um, the plot belongs to me too =)  
  
Summary: A simple girl became the victim: the victim who became an actress: the actress who became the betrayer: the betrayer who defied all odds at the fault of others simply because she was told: "Everything is a test."  
  
*--* translation  
  
Chapter 1: Depression Instills Itself  
  
Semycina sat awkwardly in her desk staring out the window. Daydreaming was her specialty. Silently she sat there allowing her thoughts to drift from reality into the depths of nothing-ness. Then, just as slowly as they had drifted in the blue, they drifted into her childhood.  
  
~~"Ada? Where we gun go?" The child's slurred speech rang into the silence that surrounded the last of their kind.  
  
"Ataralle ar' amin auta utu winyaeska ten'lle." Her father's voice whispered kind words into her ear, soothing the child who knew not of what was going on. *-Your mother and I are going to find a new home for you-*  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
Innocently, the child answered her father back. He was her only means of communication of that final moment and she wasn't about to loose him. She glanced over to her mother, tall and slender standing straight almost as if ignoring the product of her own womb. She could see her glazed eyes in the moonlight. She refused to say a word.  
  
"Aye, hinamin, no." *-my child-*  
  
Sadly the father let go of his daughter as the caravan started moving. Unwilling to let her father go, she followed him. Being the tiny one she was she took hold of his leg refusing to let him go. Why was he leaving her?  
  
"No! Semycina you must stay!" Her father bent down to look his daughter straight in the eyes. He didn't want to leave her anymore than she wanted to leave him but they both had no choice.  
  
"You have a purpose here my child, stay. We will meet again."  
  
With one last kiss on the cheek he was gone. Regretfully, the child stood there with tears pouring down her cheeks. She didn't know what to do. Spontaneously she started running for her father, but before her tiny legs could get her far she was grabbed and lifted away from the sight. She screamed, she hollered and she fought back to no avail.  
  
"Ada!!"~~  
  
"THIS, my dears, is a test of mind strength and sensibility."  
  
Awakened from her reverie, Semycina watched a thin piece of paper float onto her desk. Wind coming in from the open window next to her threatened to blow it off.  
  
"It is to examine how quickly your mind reacts under the penalty of a time limit."  
  
The evil Mrs. Dunharrow continued walking among the desks that lined up into rows. She had been "famous" for the punishments she gave to students who even dared to defy the smallest detail. Most of the time, it was for talking back.  
  
Semycina heard nothing. It was in one ear and completely out the other. She was too caught up in her dream. Everyday that same vision came to her. Never had it failed her. Tears glazed her eyes for a moment but she fought the temptation to let them poor. She shook her head furiously trying to refocus her thoughts on the task at hand. Test? What test?  
  
"Excuse me, Mrs. Dunharrow?"  
  
Semycina's voice came like a blade to flesh. She had been the only one willing to break the barrier of deafening silence. The rest knew better.  
  
The short chubby figure turned around to face the witty child in response. Staring Semycina straight in the eyes with an evil glare, she pushed her glasses further up her long bony nose. "Yes..Semycina?" came the mumbled sarcastic response.  
  
"It might not be my place to say, but I don't quite recall being forewarned of a test lately."  
  
Gasps poked at the silence as they rose from all corners of the room. Mrs. Dunharrow raised an eyebrow and evilly glared at Semycina. Then, taking a sharp sudden turn away from her, she continued on with her business of passing the remaining tests out. With each agonizing step, the sound of her feet grew louder in her ears. With each slow stride, Semycina's heart beat out of her chest faster and louder, finally realizing what she had done. Slowly but surely, Mrs. Dunharrow made it back to Semycina's side of the room, barely towering over her desk. Sun glazed her demon like eyes as they seemed to stare through Semycina's paralyzed body.  
  
"Not afraid now.are you?!" Mrs. Dunharrow snapped quietly, right into her face.  
  
"But..I..I um..bu..  
  
"You've failed! Leave this class this minute or I'll fail you for the rest of the school year!"  
  
Mrs. Dunharrow snatched the test off Semycina's desk, and without another word pointed Semycina to the door. Too frightened to respond, Semycina obeyed. "Bitch," she whispered under her breath as she stamped out the door.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Semycina walked along the edge of the tall foliage, not minding that the sun was setting and it was getting very late. Her dark brown eyes stared at the soft ground that she seemed to walk on endlessly. The moonlit sky showered her with a pale light that reflected off of the raven black hair that hung in her face. Having failed the test this morning, she was in no mood to pretty herself. She had been this in this type of mood for a week now and it was quite bothersome.  
  
She walked on aimlessly, not knowing what to do; not knowing what to say. One of her hands rested at her hip while the other fiddled her skirt as it hovered over fallen leaves and shrubs. Why was everything so different lately? She hadn't reacted to her failure, she wasn't talking to her friends much anymore, she wasn't even eating correctly. But why?  
  
Slowly, step by step, she walked along the edge of the moonlit forest, completely zoned out. Something clearly troubled her but it still remained elusive. Continuously she tried determining what it was, but just as continuously it evaded her.  
  
A rustle in the leaves startled her and she jumped her deep thoughts from her problems to what could've been behind her. Using the moon as her guide, she probed the edges she had just walked, searching for the slightest movements. Nothing.  
  
She had been walking nearly an hour now but she barely noticed. It felt to her as if she was walking away from her problems: Away from her life. It soothed her.  
  
Suddenly, something sprang and gagged her from behind, pulling her along with whatever it was that was now in her mouth.  
  
She struggled very little, as it dragged her deeper into the forest, almost as if allowing herself to be taken away. She could no longer see anything past the density of the forest branches of the large trees. Darkness continued to drown her as she was dragged by her heels faster and deeper into the forest. Beyond her idle reverie she could hear him whispering in a tongue that sounded strangely familiar. Her eyes drooped at the words, but she fought the searing temptation to close them. At the last moment her settings finally became clear to her as she realized an unknown captor was dragging her deep into the forest.  
  
Sleep had finally come.  
  
-:-~*~-:-~*~-:-~*~-:-~*~-:-  
  
Please review!! It's my first ff =)  
  
Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! LOTS more to come in the following chapters ^.~ 


End file.
